M5A2 Schwarzkopf
The M5A2 Schwarzkopf is a tank in use by the United States Joint Strike Force. Overview The Pentagon likes to refer to the M5A2 Schwarzkopf as the world's premiere mounted combat system, and it's easy to see why. This primary combat vehicle is the pride of the JSF and can endure massive punishment while dealing out the same. Its 120mm smoothbore cannon is capable of blasting apart enemy fortifications while its advanced fire control system gives it unsurpassed accuracy. Unlike the M118 Fastback, the M5A2 still uses a gas turbine rather than a diesel hybrid engine. Tech Commentary Named after General Norman Schwarzkopf, this mounted combat system is yet another example of the end results from the Future Combat Systems program. While its primary armament, a 120mm smooth bore cannon, is essentially unchanged from tanks of previous generations, the rounds it's capable of firing are updated to be much more punishing. The M5A2 is a mix of the old and the new. It still has the tried and true .50-caliber coaxial heavy machine gun, but can now be fitted with the RAVEN 20mm chain gun. It has an engine that runs on fossil fuels but its advanced fire control system gives it a level of accuracy that is unheard of. The Schwarzkopf can even be equipped with an Advanced Active Defense System which provides added protection against an array of high-explosive anti-tank (HEAT) weaponry. Tactical Application: Offense and Defense Offense With its mobility and advanced combat systems, the M5A2 Schwarzkopf is best used in offensive operations as a sledgehammer and precision attack platform. It can engage enemy units beyond their range and deliver firepower far greater than many of them. Weaken enemy fortifications with lighter armored units, artillery or infantry and then bring the Schwarzkopf forward to deliver the final blow. Punch through defensive positions with its heavy armament or crush inferior units with its weight. Defense With its composite armor and enhanced defensive capabilities, the M5A2 Schwarzkopf is ideal for defending key strategic positions such as Control Points. Its armament supplements any static defenses already in place, and when used in conjunction with infantry or the Fastback it becomes a truly terrifying force. Combine it with the Blackfoot gunship for incredible lethality against multiple unit types. Strengths and Weaknesses Joint Strike Force Use the M5A2 Schwarzkopf, especially with all its combat upgrades, as a sniper. They can fire on units like the Panther 1A3 and especially the T-100 Ogre before they can get retaliatory fire. Protect them from gunships with M118s; if you come under artillery fire, get AH-80 Blackfoot gunships to take them out or just move out of sight. Enforcer Corps The Cheetah Gunship is very effective against the Schwarzkopf. However, if there are Riflemen or Engineers covering for the MBTs, use a Badger to bait the Schwarzkopf out of cover, or if its protection goes with it (in the case of covering M118s) use Panther 1A3s in ambush position to neutralize the Schwarzkopf's range advantage. Spetsnaz Guard Brigades The Howler Gunship is very effective against the Schwarzkopf; alternatively, use a UAV or Riflemen with camouflage and spot it for Russia's powerful artillery and reduce it to scrap. If possible, cover the artillery with T-100 Ogres or a Bear unit in cover. If a Schwarzkopf can be lured into the engagement range of an Ogre without the unit taking damage, the M5A2 is as good as dead. Upgrades Attack *'Firepower Enhancement': Increases range (+25%). Cost 100,000 CR *'Coaxial Gun': Increases short-range firepower (+25%). Cost 300,000 CR *'HESH Shell': Unlocks High-Explosive Squash Head special attack. Cost 900,000 CR *'BLOS (Ballistic Line of Sight) Cannon': Increases range of special attack (+25%). Cost 1,200,000 CR *'Platform Stabilizer': Increases accuracy (+25%). Cost 1,500,000 CR *'Fire Control': Increases range significantly (+50%). Cost 1,800,000 CR *'Independent Viewer': Increases accuracy significantly (+50%). Cost 2,100,000 CR Defense *'Nano Composite Armor': Increases HP (+25%). Cost 100,000 CR *'Active Defense': Increases shield durability (+25%). Cost 300,000 CR *'Auto Grenade Launcher': Equips a Auto Grenade Launcher to increase short-range damage against attacking units (+50%). Cost 900,000 CR *'Stacked Projectiles': Increases Auto Grenade Launcher damage (+25%). Cost 1,200,000 CR *'DU (Depleted Uranium) Armor': Increases HP significantly (+50%). Cost 1,500,000 CR Mobility *'Power Unit': Increases movement speed (+25%). Cost 100,000 CR *'Hydrogen Cells': Increases movement speed (+50%). Cost 300,000 CR Callsigns Schwarzkopf callsign seem to deal with powerful or brutal forces. *Thunder *Slugger *Crusher *Slammer *Grinder *Butcher *Hammer *Stomper *Punisher Trivia * The Schwarzkopf is named after General Norman Schwarzkopf (August 22, 1934 - December 27, 2012), commander of Coalition forces during the First Gulf War, who were renowned for their 'shock and awe' approach (first from air, then via a tank blitzkrieg) and where General Schwarzkopf earned the nickname "Stormin' Norman". * According to concept art, the Schwarzkopf was originally a fictional advancement of the M1A1 Abrams tank. Gallery M5A2.jpg M5A2 Schwarzkopf Modernized.png|M5A2 Schwarzkopf fully upgraded Concept art JSF M1A3 Abrams 2.jpg 4636651202 56079a6b1f o.jpg See Also *Panther 1A3 *T-100 Ogre Category:Vehicles Category:JSF Category:United States of America